diamondminerstudiosfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Pinkguy the b0ss/An idea I had today
What's up guys. This is a bit different than what I usually post here because I wanted to put it this out there before I forget about it. So, today I finished my fifth 120-shine playthrough of Super Mario Sunshine (yes, five full playthroughs in less than half a year, I know, you can call me insane), and at the same time, had a stream of Super Mario 64 speedrunner Cheese05 playing in the background. I've been watching his streams nightly for the past week or so. I took a quick glance at the chat, and saw someone say something about a SM64 remake for Switch. That got me thinking about the possibility of a remake of Sunshine for the Switch.... ...and then it hit me. You remember Super Mario All-Stars, right? It's a 1993 remake compilation of the original four Super Mario Bros. games on NES, (SMB1, SMB2, SMB : The Lost Levels (aka the Japanese SMB2), and SMB3) remade for the Super Nintendo. Later editions of the cartridge included Super Mario World, making the multicart include the four classic Mario games and the (at the time) most recent one. Well, what if Nintendo were to make a Super Mario All-Stars for the 3D games? It seems like a no-brainer, especially since some YouTubers already thought of this idea. I can't believe I didn't think of this idea earlier, as well. Let's get into what would be included. Of course, the two big games that would be included would be Super Mario 64 and Super Mario Sunshine, since they're the first two 3D Mario games. Even just a remake package of those two games would be a cool idea, giving them updated HD visuals in the style of Super Mario Odyssey and possibly adding more Stars / Shines to each one. This could be done through the addition of the 30 cut stars in Super Mario 64 (yes, it was originally planned to have 150 stars), and the five unused levels from Super Mario Sunshine. For Sunshine specifically, they could make the game have 150 shines as well, with only about 15-20 being blue coin ones. While I personally love blue coins as they are, I wouldn't neccessarily be against updating them to make the general public love them like I do. Another cool thing they could do is allow you to unlock Luigi, Wario, etc. as playable characters in both games. I know you might be thinking, "they did that in SM64DS already," and yeah, I know that. But they could improve the system by having zero character specific objectives, or by allowing you to switch between the characters on the fly. Nintendo would also include remakes of Super Mario Galaxy 1 and 2. For the first one, they could add more levels (duh), but also remove comet stars and the requirement to beat the game twice to fully complete it, making the additional levels add the game's star total up to 240. They could also add multiple characters in a system like I described just a paragraph ago for SM64 and SMS. The same thing goes for Galaxy 2, which despite having an improved multi-character system for Mario and Luigi, could afford to have a few more characters added. Galaxy 2's green stars could also be given a similar update to the previously-described one for SMS blue coins. Of course, there would be a special edition released with Super Mario Odyssey included just how there was an All-Stars version with SMW included. The title could be something unoriginal like "Super Mario All-Stars 3D" or something, and it would cost the usual $50-60, with the All-Stars 3D + Odyssey edition costing a bit more. Ok, that's it. I just wanted to briefy share my thoughts on this, since playing the games you love over again can and will make you crave more. If Nintendo were to do this, I wouldn't hesitate to get a Switch, and hey, maybe they would end up being the superior versions of the games, as much as I love them as they are. Thanks for reading. Category:Blog posts